Blood Sea Patrol story
by Sierra4eva1
Summary: "Wow" I say to myself as I stared up at the huge ship "It's frigging huge"  "It is isn't it" Says a voice from behind me  About a new character named Sarah 'Bambi' Howell.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome Aboard

Chapter one: Welcome Aboard

This is a new story it's my first Sea Patrol story. I hope you like it. I am aware that Patrol Boat's don't have Navigators on them any more but I love the character Nav so I wanted to add her to the story. It's post season 4 with a few changes such as 2DADS and Bomber are not in a relationship, ET is not dead he is on another ship. Spider and Buffer are also on different ships now but they are still going to be in the story. Also the main character is a new person I added her name is Sophie Howell and her nickname is Bambi she has medium length auburn hair and is very pretty (Dutchy thinks so anyway). I got her nickname from my friend whose RAN nickname is Bambi. So far there are about 4 parts. I will try and post once or twice a week. Some chapters will be quite long the first and second chapters are. EOD stands for Electro Optical Device. If you have any questions or comments leave a review. Hope you like my story.

I do not own Sea Patrol or any of the original characters or the ship name. I do own the new character. Any resemblance to real life people or events is pure coincidence

"Wow" I say to myself as I stared up at the huge ship "It's frigging huge"

"It is isn't it" Says a voice from behind me

I turned around to see a tall blonde hair blue eyed man standing there. He is hot I think to myself

"She's a beauty" I reply "I'm Sarah Howell" I say extending my hand "But I go by Bambi"

"I'm Dylan Mulholland" He replies meeting my hand to shake it "I go by Dutchy"

"Nice to meet you Dutchy" I say as we shake hands

"Likewise" He says "You're the new BM" He asks me

"Yes I am" I reply with a smile

"I'm the buffer of the Hammersley" He replies matching my smile

"Looks like we'll be working together a lot then" I say

Before he can reply a short blonde hair appeared on the other side of the gangway

"You must be Sarah" She says extending her hand

"Yes. Nice to meet you" I say shaking her hand

"I'm lieutenant Kate McGregor. The XO of Hammersley. Welcome Aboard"

She turns to Dutchy "Do you mind giving her a tour of the boat"

"No problem" He replies

"Thank you. She is bunking with Bomber so could you take her to the cabin so she can put her things away and get changed"

"Yes ma'am" He replies turning to me he says "You ready for the grand tour"

"You know it" I say nudging him

"I'll speak with you when you're finished the tour okay leader" Says Kate

"Yes ma'am" I reply

"You can call me XO or X" She says with a smile

"I go by Bambi" I reply also with a smile

We salute then she walks away

"Okay. So you know when you enter a ship you salute right" Dutchy asks me

"Yes I do" I reply crossing the gangway and stopping to salute

"So which ship's have you served on" He asks me as we walk through to corridors

"I've been on Parramatta, Toowoomba and Melbourne" I reply

"Ahh so this is your first Patrol Boat"

"Yep it sure is" I reply with a bit of a laugh

"Why are you here" He asks me "You sort of seem like a big ship person"

"I could say the same for you" I reply "I wanted a bit of a change so I put in a request for a Patrol Boat and it was accepted"

"You'll like it here" He replies "We are like a big family"

"I've heard that about this ship" I reply with a small smile

I notice he lifts an eyebrow and wants to ask me something but thinks better of it

"Here we are" He says to me pointing at a door

He knocks on it and there is an answer from the other side

"Yeah" Asks the person on the other side

"I've got your new room mate here" Dutchy replies

"Okay come in" Replies the voice on the other side

As Dutchy opens the door I can see a Brown haired woman standing on the other side

"Hi" Says the lady with a smile "I'm Rebecca Bomber Brown" she says extending her hand for me to shake

"Hi I'm Sarah Bambi Howell" I reply shaking her hands

"I think I like you. I won't spit in your food like I did with Dutchy's" She jokes

"Hey" Says Dutchy pretending to be offended and angry "I knew my food tasted different"

We all laugh about it for a few seconds before Dutchy speaks again

"I'll give you a few minutes for Bomber to show you around and for you to get changed" He says "I'll just be outside the door" He says turning and walking out the door

"Okay" Bomber says turning to me "You have the top rack and that's where you keep your stuff" She says pointing to a cupboard

"Cool" I say putting my bag on my bed

"I'll give you space to get changed. If you have any questions I'll be in the galley"

"Okay thanks Bomber" I reply opening my bag to get my uniform out

I notice there is a text message on my phone. It reads:

Hey babe. How do you like the boat? I told you everyone is super nice. Who are you bunking with?

I read the text message and reply with

Hey hun :) I've only been on for about 15 minutes but I like it here. I'm bunking with a girl named Bomber do you know her? I'll call you later if I have time. Love you.

"Okay I'm all ready" I say closing the door to my cabin

"Where do you wanna see first" Dutchy asks me

"I think I would like to see the bridge to meet the captain"

"Sure thing. Right this way" He says extending his arm to usher me forward

"Oh my gosh" I say noticing a mark on the wall

"What is it" Dutchy asks me

"My boyfriend told me he did that his first week on this ship" I say pointing to the spot on the wall

"He was sea sick and about to throw up so he was rushing to the bathroom. He slipped crashed into the wall and threw up all over a guy called Swain"

"Wow that's pretty funny" He says laughing "You're gonna have to tell that to Swain I think he is on the bridge"

"Okay I will then. Billy said he wasn't to happy at the time though"

"I'm sure he will have a good laugh about it now though" He says walking towards the bridge

"I hope so" I say following him

ON THE BRIDGE

"Sir we have our first mission" Says RO handing a piece of paper to the CO

"Sir meet our newest crew member Sarah Bambi Howell" Says Dutchy

"Hello. Great to have you here" Says the captain shaking my hand "I'm Mike Flynn CO of this beautiful ship"

"Hi. It's an honour to serve with you sir" I say shaking his hand

"As it is for me" He says picking up the piece of paper RO gave him

"RO meet Bambi" Says Dutchy pointing to me

"Nice to meet you" I say extending my hand

"Likewise" He replies not bothering to shake my hand

"Don't worry about him" Says a male standing next to me "He's a bit of a weirdo" He says "I'm Leo, 2DADS" He says shaking my hand

"Bambi" I reply "I've heard about you. You're a bit of a trouble maker" I say teasing him a little bit

"Oh yeah" He asks raising an eyebrow "From who"

"My boyfriend" I say before walking away to follow Dutchy

"And this is Swain" He says to me

"Hello Swain" I say shaking his hand "I'm Bambi"

"Hi" He replies shaking my hand quickly "I like your nickname. How did you get it" He asks me

"According to my first CO I was like Bambi when I first started out so he called me it a few times and it just stuck"

"Interesting" He says with a smile

"You better be careful around me" I say with a laugh

"Why is that" He asks

"Well it's my first week on a Patrol Boat so I might get sea sick and throw up on you" I say still laughing

"Oh god" He replies with a laugh "Who opened their big mouth and told you what Spider did"

"Actually" I say with a little pause "Billy told me himself"

"Really" He asks

"Yeah" I say "When I told him I was coming onto this ship he told me all about it and everything and everyone on this ship"

"How do you know Billy" He asks me

"He is my boyfriend" I say with a small grin

"Seriously" He asks me looking kind of shocked "How is Spider"

"He is great" I reply "He is currently serving on Ballarat"

"Great ship" Says XO "So you're dating Spider are you" She asks me

"Yes ma'am I have been for just over a year now"

"That's great" She replies with a warm smile "Make sure you tell him I say hi"

"Same for me" Says Swain

All of a sudden a man comes running up the stairs

"Sir" Says the man

"Yes Charge" CO replies

"I have spotted something in the water bearing 2 miles directly ahead"

"Get it on the EOD 2DADS" Says CO

"Sure thing boss" Replies 2DADS sitting down at the EOD

"Good eyes Charge" Says CO

"Thank you sir" Replies Charge

"Got it boss" Says 2DADS moving so the boss can see

"Wow" Says the boss "I've never seen anything like it"

"Like what sir" Says the X walking over to him

"That" He says pointing at the EOD


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Discovery

"Nav pipe boarding stations" Says the CO

"Sure thing boss" Says the woman who I assume is the Navigator

"Hands to boarding stations, hands to boarding stations" She calls over the loud speakers

"Well that's me" Says Dutchy rubbing his hands together and getting out of his chair

"Do I come with you" I ask him

"Yes come on" He replies ushering me off the bridge "Come on 2DADS"

"What the heck is that" Says 2DADS as we speed towards the mystery object in the RHIB

"I have no idea" Replies Bomber matching his confused tone

"It looks like the bottom of a Jet-Ski with a flag on it" I say

"Bottom of a what" Asks Dutchy

"Jet-Ski" I reply

"I know what you said but why would one of those be all the way out here" He asks

"Wasn't there a huge storm on Marco Island the other day" Bomber asks

"Yeah I think there was" Replies Swain "But that's easily 80 to 100 miles away"

He adds

"You never know the wind could've carried it for ages then it just floated out here" Says Bomber

"It should've sunk by now though" Says Swain

"There could be an air pocket keeping it afloat" I say

"Okay 2DADS you can dive in now" Says Dutchy

"Ugh" Moans 2DADS "Okay Dutch" He adds before diving in

A few minutes later 2DADS is on the surface again

"It's not a Jet-Ski" He says "Well not any more anyway"

"What do you mean" Asks Swain

"It looks like the bottom of a Jet-Ski that has had the top removed" He says pointing to show what he is talking about

"It's been hollowed out with a sheet of industrial plastic placed on the other side and I think it might have something in it" He says

"Like what" Asks Bomber

"I have no idea" He replies

"It's not from the storm" Asks Swain

"No way" He replies before diving back under

"Well you were half right" Bomber says nudging me

"I guess so" I say nudging her back

"I have to get it back to the Hammersley to have a proper look at it" Says Swain as 2DADS is surfacing

"Okay I'll let Charge know so he can prepare" Says Dutchy pulling out his radio

"Like I said before, I've never seen anything like it" Says the CO

"Neither have I" Replies the XO

"Should we open it" I ask

"We should consult with Swain first about how best to go about it" Replies the X

"Agreed" Says the CO

"Can you please go find him leader" He asks me

"I'm sorry sir, I don't know where half the stuff on this ship is" I say to him

"Didn't you get a tour" He asks me

"I was in the process of giving Bambi the tour when we were interrupted by this" He says pointing at the object on the table

"Okay Dutchy you go with her and show her around on the way"

"Yes sir" He replies

"Okay so this is the Galley" He says showing me the kitchen "It's where Bomber works"

"Hey" Says Bomber with a smile "Dinner isn't for another 2 hours"

"I'm looking for Swaino. You seen him" He asks her

"Yeah um last time I saw him was about 20 minutes ago and he was on the bridge"

"Okay thanks" He replies

"Dinner smells good Bomb" I shout following Dutchy to the bridge

"Thanks" She shouts back

"Swain to the bridge at the rush" Calls Dutchy over the loud speakers

"Hi I'm Nikki, Nav" Says the navigator to me

"Hi nice to meet you" I say shaking her hand "I'm Sarah, Bambi"

"Nice to meet you as well" She replies with a smile

"Your the navigator" I ask

"Yep, Sure am" She replies

"Your the new buffer's mate" She asks me

"You know it" I reply with a bit of a laugh

"Yeah Dutchy" Swain asks as he arrives on the bridge

"We need to discuss some things about what we pulled out of the water today" Dutchy replies

"Okay like what" Swain asks

"Come with me the boss and X are down in the ward room with it" He replies

"Come on Bambi" He says to me

"Coming I'll be there in a minute Nav is just showing me something" I reply

"Make it quick" He says before walking off to follow Swain

"Finally" Mutters the X under her breath just loud enough so only I can hear

"Sorry Nav was showing me something" I say

"As I was say" Says Swain "If you open it from here you won't damage what's inside and you can easily seal it back up with make it look like it hasn't been touched"

"Okay good work Swain" The CO says "Do you want to do it"

"Yes it's probably better if I do it but I will probably need help" He replies

"Dutchy will help you" Says the CO

"Okay what do you need Swain" Dutchy asks

"Some pliers, a cutting knife and a camera" He says answering Dutchy's question

"What's the camera for" I ask

"Evidence" He replies "So we can show the feds how we opened it and what's inside"

"Okay I'll go and get what you need if you want" I say hoping to make up for my lateness earlier

"Be quick please" He replies

"Can do" I say smiling before leaving the room

"Okay let's open this baby up" Says Dutchy

"You ready with the camera Bam" He asks me

"Yes I'm ready to go" I reply making the Okay sign with my hand

"Good start filming now" He tells me

"Okay" I say "It's recording now"

"Dutchy please pass me the cutting knife" He says "Make sure you film me cutting" He tells me

"Yeah I am" I reply

"Ugh" Says X "What is that smell" She says covering her face

"Dutchy pass me the pliers" Says Swain

"Here you go" Dutchy replies passing the pliers to Swain

"Boss you need to take a look at this" Swain says suddenly "Bambi film in here where the pliers are holding the plastic sheet up"

"RO" Says the CO into the radio "Get me the feds now"

"Doing it now boss" Replies RO

"Boss feds are online" Says RO through the radio

"Thanks RO" Replies the boss

"Hello this is Mike Flynn CO of HMAS Hammersley" CO says into the sat phone

"Hi Mike this is Amanda Cooper what can I do for you"

"Earlier today some of my crew pulled the hull of a Jet-Ski out of the water"

"What do you mean hull" She asks

"The rest of it had been removed and where the top used to be was a sheet of industrial plastic covering it" He says "We opened it up and there are bags of blood inside all labelled with the blood type, sex, age and authenticity of the person it came from"

"How do you know it's from the person it came from" She asks

"I'm just assuming it's not for the person it's going to" He replies

"Fair enough. How many bags are there" She asks

"We haven't touched it yet we wanted your permission to do so first"

"Okay can you have a look and make it quick"

"I'll try" He replies

"Swain count them please" He tells Swain "Try not to open it any more though"

"I'll try" Swain replies before starting to count

A few minutes later Swain has finished counting

"There are 24 bags sir" He tells the CO

"Okay thanks Swain" He replies "Agent Cooper are you still on the line" He asks into the phone

"Yes Mike I'm still here"

"My Coxswain has counted 24 bags all of them labelled"

"That's a lot" She replies "I've spoken to my boss and he thinks it has something to do with a smuggling operation that we have been trying to crack for 6 months now" She continues

"We would like you to seal it back up and place it in or near the water where you found it"

"Then what" CO asks her

"We would like you to keep watch over it and when someone goes to pick it up move in and arrest them"

"I'll need to talk to Navcom first" He replies

"As will we but that is the general idea of the plan we will come up with with them"


End file.
